joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Drake
Summary Nathan Drake is the main protagonist of the Uncharted series. Originally born Nathan Morgan, he was born in 1976 to Cassandra Morgan, a talented archaeologist and historian, and a father who was an explorer. After his mother's suicide years later, his father would relinquish his brother Samuel and himself to the Saint Francis Home for Boys where they would spend the majority of their childhood in violence and despair as delinquents. However, after Sam discovered where their mother's life's work and belongings were, they both set out one night to retrieve it. Once they had found what they were looking for in a dark mansion, Nathan and his brother were held at gunpoint by an older woman who is then revealed to be the former employer of their mother. She agreed to allow the boys to take what was rightfully theirs and was about to call off the police (as she had contacted them earlier), but suddenly had a heart attack and died on the spot. Leaving the scene immediately, Nathan and Sam were framed for her death and became fugitives, living their lives on the run As a result, they would change their last names that night to Drake to honor their mother's belief that the famous explorer Sir Francis Drake had heirs when history claimed otherwise. Years later, Nathan Drake would become a professional treasure hunter and thief, exploring ancient civilizations, chasing after mythical treasures, battling armies and villains and even saving the world from supernatural threats along the way. (NOTE: A legitimate profile for Nate since I feel he's heavily downplayed) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A ''' '''Name: '''Nathan Morgan (Last name changed to Drake during his youth) '''Origin: '''Uncharted '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Should currently be in his forties. '''Classification: '''Former professional treasure hunter, a former thief, human. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Acrobat and Climber, has vast amounts of knowledge about history, Expert Marksman (Is proficient with any firearm he acquires on the battlefield), Skilled Swordsman, Stealth Mastery (Can utilize the environment to take out groups of foes completely undetected), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive standard road vehicles in wild environments and a jet-ski up small waterfalls while maneuvering around environmental threats and enemy gunfire. Can pilot planes), Explosion Manipulation (With weaponry), Minor Preparation (Before taking on adventures, he does research or writes down his knowledge about the fortune he’s searching for in a journal which helps him solve puzzles and move forward on his journeys), Supernatural Luck (Bullets fired at him are forced to miss, has escaped dire situations thanks to conveniences he pulled off), Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was able to resist Talbot’s hallucinogenic darts which mind-controlled Charlie Cutter in an instant, for some time. Fought hordes of foes under the effects of the hallucinogenic agents within the waters of Iram, which should be superior to Talbot’s). Attack Potency: Small Building level physically and with weaponry (Harmed those who could harm him such as Lazarević, who is comparable to, and took a beating from, the Guardians. Also harmed Nadine, who kicked Sam through a wooden wall and punched her through a floor. Kicked a steel gate down. Can wield weapons such as the RPG-7, China Lake GL, and M32-Hammer). Speed: Subsonic + (Outran an RPG rocket after it was fired) with Subsonic + to Supersonic + combat speed, attack speed and reactions (Dodged an RPG rocket heading straight towards him after it was fired and yet again on a zipline. Scales to Sam who took a bullet for him after it was fired. Has dodged gunfire while blindfolded and can evade gunfire from a variety of firearms such as a GAU-19). Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Has pushed boulders and can easily break arms and snap necks in one swift motion. Caught and held a large gate, then pushed it upwards to give himself time to roll to the other side. Pushed a helicopter overboard a ship even when it was being held in place by a railing) '''Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Harmed those who can damage him with his own strength) Durability: Small Building level (Tanked punches to the head from a Guardian, multiple explosions, and falls dozens of feet. Was blown up alongside Charlie Cutter by an RPG which yielded this much energy. Fought those who could harm him) Stamina: Superhuman ''' * After taking down hordes of mercenaries and a helicopter on a train, he tanks a shot to the gut, blows up his part of the train, climbs his way up the train which is dangling off the side of a cliff, jumps onto the cliff side as the wreckage falls off the edge, fights even more waves of mercenaries and finally falls unconscious due to massive blood loss and exposure to the freezing temperatures of the Himalayas without the appropriate gear and clothing. * Roamed the Rub’ al Khali desert for two days without any food or water, but still had the strength to fight off hordes of mercenaries in a ruined town he had stumbled upon. * Even when under the effects of a powerful hallucinogen, he was still able to defeat groups of foes who he perceived to be fiery demons that could teleport. '''Range: '''Standard melee range. Extended melee range with grenades and weapons such as a sword and machete. Hundreds of meters with firearms. '''Standard Equipment: '''A journal, grappling hook, piton, flashlight, grenades, a couple of firearms (varies from assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, revolvers, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, and rocket launchers) and sometimes a machete. '''Intelligence: Gifted. Has encyclopedic knowledge of vast amounts of history such as El Dorado, Shambhala (Shangri-La), Iram of the Pillars (Ubar), Marco Polo’s travels, Sir Francis Drake’s discoveries, pirate history, Native American civilizations and Greek mythology. He has often found inconsistencies and mysteries within history, which led to the unveiling of secrets such as the Tree of Life and Sir Francis Drake’s secret missions and supernatural threats hidden away by the late explorer. Is knowledgeable in several languages as he was able to translate 16th century Spanish fluently from a journal and was taught Latin by the nuns in his orphanage along with some knowledge of Indonesian and Turkish. When he races his foes to some treasure, he is always ahead, making breakthroughs that they couldn’t accomplish themselves even when they had an advantage. He has solved dozens of ancient puzzles throughout his career with the use of his knowledge, observations and notes in his journals. In terms of combat, Nathan is a master of improvisation and uses his sharp wits to escape any sticky situation he may find himself in. He is even able to utilize his environment thanks to his athletic skills and his gear to get the drop on foes without being detected. He is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat despite not being formally trained, being able to take out trained agents and mercenaries, dozens of men at once, best men who are twice his size, and fend off and defeat supernatural beings. Additionally, he's skilled when it comes to weaponry, being able to master any firearm he acquires on the battlefield from rocket launchers and sniper rifles to even primitive weapons such as a crossbow. Weaknesses: '''Nathan is still human with normal human weaknesses, though he has survived situations which would kill an average human. Most of the time, he doesn’t enter a combat situation with a legitimate strategy, instead relying on his wits and improvisation skills to survive. His luck has limits and can be broken under severe pressure, but it can replenish itself. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Tier 9 Category:Sony Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsman Category:Prep Timer Category:Humans Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Marksmen Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters